Untold Desire
by Lost In The Wreckage
Summary: Nick has something to tell Greg but will the true words ever fall from his mouth. Just three little words. I love you. Hope you like, I love Reviews xD


"Nick? What are we doing here?" asked the CSI raising his left brow in confusion. Greg wondered what was so urgent that he had to pick the male up early from the lab then drive around in the dark for what seemed like hours. When the vehicle finally stopped the Texas born investigator turned his attention that that of his co worker a small child like grin being produced on his face.

The darkness covered the duo in a thick blanket stopping them from seeing a few feet in front even with the lights on full beam. Not that either man cared about what was outside. No, they were completely and utterly focused in each other. Nick took a deep sigh wondering what the right words were, if he said the wrong thing then it could end the pairs friendship for good yet if he didn't say anything that he would be tearing himself apart for years. Why was life so complicated? "Maybe this was a bad idea" he muttered fear racing through his bloodstream so quickly that he was sure the thudding of his heart could be seen through his shirt.

"Not a chance Nicky" expressed Greg gripping Nick's arm in his to pull his hand away from the steering wheel "We did not drive for miles for us to just go round and turn back. Now tell me what's up before I tell Grissom that you aren't really at the doctors. One phone call, that is all it takes"

"G" he moaned rubbing his temple with his free hand noting the pulse or charge that entered his figure as Greg's hand held on to his own, feeling their skin gently press together "Okay okay fine"

"Well what's the matter?"

"It's complicated"

"But it doesn't have to be does it?" he explained "Look just tell me, we are friends you know. My opinion of you won't change, I will always think your an idiot. Promise"

"Oh very funny" laughed the CSI feeling a small segment of panic wash away "There's this guy I know and he likes one of his friends but there is one big problem"

"He doesn't want to ruin their friendship?"

"Yeah that and the person he's fallen for isn't a woman"

"A guy? So the guy's gay? How's that a problem?"

"Because he doesn't know if his friend is straight or not and thinks that if he expressed his true feelings then he could ruin their friendship but he doesn't think that he can deal with not knowing anymore" Nick finished with a sigh "So what should he do?"

Greg absorbed as much as he could watching carefully for any hidden meanings however found none. Leaning back into the slightly heated seat the CSI glanced into the face of the male before him. Then it clicked, the sweaty palms, the redness of his cheeks and that stupid grin. Nick was talking about himself. He couldn't believe it, he was always the most masculine of the crime lab and he also had that thing with Catherine which wasn't exactly flirting but defiantly held some sexual tension. He shifted his weight so that he could face the driver directly hoping that his eyes would be able to show his emotions, the fact that he thought no differently of him and that he still cared about him. More so even.

"Nick" he began slowly at first carefully speaking each word "This guy, do I know him?"

"Urr no. No you don't" he spat out in a quick yet nervous tone.

"Nick"

"Yeah?" asked Nick twisting his head away making it look like he was staring at his windows.

"I do don't I?" he said reaching out to turn the other man's head towards him "It's you isn't it"

Silence. Nothing made a noise, even the pair's breathing became inaudible. Greg was sure that if someone came across them the passerby would think they were plastic models or something. Heck someone might even believe they were dead which would be both funny and embarrassing epically if the CSI team turned up. He could imagine Catherine just laughing at them, Gil looking like he could kill, Sara frowning telling them she wanted to know everything and Warrick well he would just be Warrick. He was soon brought out of his thoughts as Nick opened his mouth closing it a few times until he was able to speak.

"Yes" he confirmed in barely a whisper "I'm a freak"

"No" Greg told him in such a strong tone that it stopped a couple of tears from falling into Nick's lap "You are not a freak, you are the best guy that I know. Listen to me, you don't need to hide this, you shouldn't have to hide this"

"Yes I do, I don't want to have people stare at me, those looks and the stares and the sympathy. I don't want sympathy"

"Then you walk with your head held high because you don't need to hide anymore. I'm here for you Nick and from now on we will face this thing together"

Nick nodded as a few more tears feel from his eyes which made Greg's heart just go out to him, the CSI looked so vulnerable and scared which was something that he had hardly ever seen before. He just wished that there was something he could so or to say. Then again he didn't need to as the Texas male slowly dropped against his chest clutching his hip into his arm, sure it was closer than they normally were but it also felt right. Greg gently inhaled smelling the scent that was Nick causing a small sensation to pass into his body. Ignoring it the male decided to ask he more question that was still bugging him.

"So who is it then?" he wondered a small grin appearing on his face "Warrick? Gil? Brass?"

"No" bellowed Nick pushing himself away back onto his own side "Defiantly not"

"Then who?" he asked in a slight whinny tone.

"I can't say"

"Why?"

"Because I told you, I don't want to ruin the friendship we have" he murmured closing his eyes.

"We have?"

"I meant that I have with this guy"

"No you said we" he said taken back slightly "Nick is it true? Me?"

"Now you think I'm a freak right?" he asked looking away from the male to place the key into the ignition "I'm sorry I shouldn't of said anything, I don't want it to ruin our friendship so let's just forget I said anything. I need to go anyway"

"Stop" yelled Greg undoing his seatbelt to lean over the Texas male and pulled out his keys before throwing them into the back "Don't leave, please"

"Why? One good reason why?" Nick asked fury in his eyes.

"Because of me" muttered the male a small smile appearing.

Greg lifted himself upwards leaning his hand gently against Nick's chest which he slowly ran upwards to grip the back of Nick's head. He pressed his body forward running his other hand across his friends face feeling the slightly rough skin against his fingertips. He heard his name gasped from the older CSI giving him the confidence to press him face against the others. Both slowly leaned forward each feeling the others tension, fears and worry yet as soon as their lips pressed together all three of them negative emotions seemed to just vanish in a quick motion. Their lips were touching softly at first until their need became greater and the kiss became more rough each fighting for the others to open.

Ironically enough both of their mouths opened together causing the pair to let out a gentle laugh as their tongues intertwined in the others. A few moments passed but it seemed to last longer than the initial drive before they parted each breathing heavily. Greg shifted himself forward laying gently against Nick who ran his hand through the others hair a slight moan escaping his lips. After all the years of working together, visiting each other's flats they had finally realized their true feelings for each other, neither could ever be happier.


End file.
